A photostability test system which has an environmental test chamber for a photostability test of pharmaceutical preparations, and the like, is conventionally known (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The photostability test system disclosed in this document includes a plurality of linear fluorescent lamps placed side by side in the upper part of the environmental test chamber that is in the form of a box and a sample table, such as a turn table, in the lower part of the environmental test chamber.
The fluorescent lamps emit light to samples loaded on a sample loading surface that rotates during a test such that the sample is uniformly irradiated with the light.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-14615